


you two look cute, with me

by engelseok



Series: 24 days of norenminhyuck [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi, and realises something, he a great friend, hyuck is there for mental support, jaemin plays the matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: Renjun and Jeno are oblivious to their feelings toward each other. Jaemin helps them out but realises something. Donghyuck is here to help him.





	you two look cute, with me

**Author's Note:**

> NORENMIN. IS HERE.  
> i don't even know where this idea came from. but like, norenmin.
> 
> enjoy!

"Hyuck," Jaemin was sitting on the couch, watching a movie with donghyuck who was currently showing his face with popcorn.

"Hm?"

Jaemin sighed, "I fucked up."

 

 

Jeno and Renjun had been oblivious to each others feelings for too long and Jaemin decided to put an end to it, by setting them up together.

He had talked with Jeno and had gotten the older to admit his feelings, "I just, really like him Jaemin. He's.. just, amazing."

Jaemin had chuckled at his friend, "Then ask him out."

Jeno looked at him with wide eyes, "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"What if he says no? Then i ruined our friendship and then we can't be friends anymore and it will be awkward because you and Hhuck are both pf our friends and-" Jaemin cut him off, "Jeno calm down!"

Jeno shut his mouth and just stared at him. Jaemin sighed, "Look i'm like 90% sure he won't say no."

"H-how do you know that?"

"I got a feeling."

 

To get Renjun to admit his feelings was a bit harder, because the older didn't realy talk about his feelings that much, unless the feeling was dissapointment or anger. But Jaemin had his ways.

And that was getting Renjun to drink and hangover.

"So Renjun," Jaemin laughed when Renjun groaned from ynder the bed sheets.

"Nooo Jaemin not now, i'm suffering, let me suffer in peace."

Jaemin smirked, "Only if you answer this question truthfully."

Renjun groaned again, "What is it?"

"Do you like Jeno?"

Renjun lifted the sheets off his face and looked at Jaemin, "What?"

"Do you like Jeno?"

"I- no?"

Jaemin smirked, "That isn't an answer Renjun."

The older stared at him for a moment before sighing, "Okay fine, i like him, was that what you wanted to hear?"

Jaemin smiled triumpanthly, "That's exactly what i wanted to hear."

"Okay great leave me alone," Renjun said as he curled under the sheets again.

 

 

Now, Jeno and Renjun were going on their date while Jaemin and Donghyuck were watching some christmas movie from Netflix.

Donghyuck was looking at him, "What do you mean you fucked up?"

Jaemin paused the movie and turned to look at his friend, "You know how i set Jeno and Renjun up together?"

"Yeah? Oh no please don't tell me you like one of them," Donghyuck looked at him with worried eyes.

"No i don't," Donghyuck sighed in relief, "I like them both, a lot." Donghyuck's eyes widened and his mouth was hanging open.

"Both? You mean you like Jeno and Renjun both?"

Jaemin nodded his head and looked down at his hands, "I didn't realise it until when they told us that they were together. I didn't know why but i was jealous. I was trying to figure out which one i was jealous of until i realised it was both. Because i want to be with both of them and i don't know what to do."

It was silent for a moment, and Jaemin was scared Donghyuck hated him now for thinking like that.

"Tell them."

Jaemin looked up at him, "What?"

"Tell them you like them."

"B-but they are together, i don't want to ruin their relationship and our friendship." Donghyuck looked at him with soft eyes, "I know it's weird and scary but you told them to do the same and look where it got them. You don't know if they like you, they could, but they might have never said it like they never said each other about their feelings. But all they needed was a little push, and that's all you need. Just, at least try. You never know what happens."

 

So here he was, sitting in a booth at a cafe, fidgeting while waiting for his friends. His hands were sweaty and his heart was beating out of his chest.

"I can't do this," he whispered to himself.He was debating whether to just up and leave or actually go through with this.

He had to pick the latter because the door to the cafe opened and Jeno and Renjun walked in, heading straight to him with smiles on their faces. Jaemin tried to smile back but he was sure it looked forced.

"Hey Jaemin!" they both greeted him as they sat opposite of him.

"Hey," Jaemin said. His heart was beating even louder, he was wondering if they could hear it.

"Is something wrong?" he could hear Jeno ask.

"Uhh, yeah, i don't know," Renjun furrowed his brows. "What is it Jaemin?"

Jaemin sighed and closed his eyes for a second, trying to calm himself down. He opened to see Jeno and Renjun's worried looks, "I- uhh, ireallylikeyoubothandidon'tknowwhattodobecauseireallyreallylikeyoutwobutyouaretogetherbut," a deep breath, "i just wanted to let you know."

Renjun was looking at him with wide eyes, like he understood what Jaemin had said, while Jeno looked as confused as ever.

"I understood nothing."

"You like us?"

Renjun and Jeno said at the same time.

"Wait what?" Jeno asked loudly, clearly shocked. Jaemin looked down at his hands,

"Yeah..."

It was silent. The only thing Jaemin could hear was his heart beating out of his chest and the boices in his head telling him he fucked up. He could hear muffled voices, of people speaking, but he couldn't focus on them. He was so scared.

"-you too."

"What?" Jaemin whipped his head up, looking up at the couple in front of him. They both had small smiles on their faces. Jaemin was confused.

"What i said was, we like you too," Renjun said with a smile. Jaemin's eyes widened, "You- W-what?"

"We talked about it on our first date, about how you were the one who set us up, and then i kind of blurted out that i liked you too. I was scared that Renjun would hate me but he said he liked you too. We didn't know if we should tell you because you know, you set us up. But now this," Jeno explained.

Jaemin's heart was still beating out of his chest, he was pretty sure it was gonna burst. But now it wasn't from nervousness or because he was scared, it was because he was surprised, and happy. "You-you really like me?"

Renjun smiled widely and grabbed Jaemin's hand that was on the table, "Yeah, we like you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Jaemin told Donghyuck what happened,

"I knew it! Mark owes me twenty bucks!"

Yeah, he was happy.


End file.
